Impala Coming To Life
by R-rated
Summary: Rowena is trying to revive her evil sister. When the Winchesters start the race against Rowena, she tries to obstruct their plans by casting a spell on the Impala, turning it into a human; actually, a woman. Now Sam and Dean both have to stop Rowena and find a way to turn the Impala back. Though in the meantime, Dean can't help but be curious about Impala in her human form.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Moose. Squirrel." Crowley greeted as he popped up in the backseat of the Impala. Both Dean and Sam jumped startled, their conversation ceased. Dean hit the brakes, Sam turned around, ready with a knife.

"Easy, boys. I'm here to help." Crowley smiled smugly.

"Oh, really? Enlighten us then?" Dean snapped and turned to face Crowley, armed with a gun as soon as the Impala were still.

"You see, my dear mother visited me just a few hours ago." Crowley started.

"We don't need to be involved in your family drama, Crowley," Dean noted sarcastically.

"What did she want?" Sam inquired, his curiosity seemed to be piqued by Crowley's words.

"She wants to revive her dead sister." He said preposterously and like it explained everything.

"Rowena has a sister?" Both the Winchesters said in unison.

"She died before I was born. Pneumonia." Crowley quickly explained.

"And how does she plan on doing that?" Dean asked deflated. He had a feeling where this conversation was headed and he was already tired of the prospects of it. Rowena was a real turncoat and often when that side of her surfaced, it meant troubles. Especially for him and his brother.

"Apparently, she needs to assemble a set of jewelry that belonged to her before she deceased. As I said, she came and visited me. She asked for my help. Thought I would be delighted to hear my aunt could possibly return." He smiled and then rolled his eyes. "Mother in a nutshell."

"Get on with it already, Crowley." Dean scolded.

"Well, boys, here's the best part. I played along to hear how she was planning on doing so. The set of jewelry consists of a necklace, a bracelet, and a ring. Bringing them together, the emeralds embedded in them will create a gateway from beyond, allowing dear auntie Sevira to return to this world."

"And now you want us to stop her?" Sam said knowingly with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't wanna get involved in your family drama, Crowley," Dean repeated as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I think you won't have a choice, Squirrel. The reason she wants to bring her back, is so that they can channel powers from each other and then they can basically do whatever they want. Sevira is as strong, if not stronger than Rowena."

"How do you suggest we stop Rowena from getting Sevira back?" Sarcasm marred Sam's tone.

"Find the jewelry and destroy them. I can help with that last part, of course." Crowley made it sound a lot easier than it was. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, she already got the necklace."

"Awesome." Dean sighed.

"But, I might have an idea where the ring is. She's going after it next."

"Where?" Sam demanded to know.

"In your little archives back at the bunker. Rumor has it, that a Man of Letters once found a cursed emerald ring. So if I were you, I'd hurry back to that bunker of yours." Crowley disappeared as suddenly as he had materialized.

Both the Winchesters let out a string of expletives. Sam found his phone, Dean hit the pedals and turned the Impala 180 degrees to head back to the bunker.

"Hi Cas, it's Sam. We need you in the bunker."

Dean couldn't make out exactly was Cas said to his brother, but he listened to Sam retelling everything that had just happened while he thought of a way to effectively track down and stop Rowena.

"He's already there warding the place further against Rowena," Sam informed when he had hung up.

"Awesome," Dean said in a tone devoid of emotion.

"The place is safe against Rowena." Cas formally noted when Sam and Dean stepped inside from the garage.

"Awesome." This time there was actually a little enthusiasm to trace in Dean's voice. "Good work."

"Now we just need to find the ring." Sam made it sound like it was the easiest part, but it was far from. There were endless archives in the bunker and they had no idea where to begin. It could just as well be hidden under a secret floorboard. There wasn't just a section anywhere called 'cursed objects' they could look under.

"Hey Cas," Dean said as an idea dawned on him. "Can't you like feel the ring with your angel mojo or something?"

"It doesn't work like that, Dean," Cas said though he looked around with narrowed eyes to see if he actually could do what he suggested. After a few seconds of squinting, he imperceptibly shook his head.

Dean sighed as he had a feeling he wouldn't get much sleep this night. Just what he needed. He had looked forward to a couple of days off after the last case, but then came Crowley and Rowena and screwed that up.

 _I better go make some coffee_ , he thought to himself.

As he came back with a pot of coffee, Cas and Sam had already buried the table in books, loose pages, records, and so on. Cas sat with a book he kept turning upside-down. He wasn't even gonna ask what he had or had not found so interesting that it needed to be studied from different angles. Sam's eyes repeatedly darted from the laptop to an open book by his side. They both absentmindedly thanked Dean as he handed them each a cup of coffee before he sat down as well and dragged the first book he got his hands on in front of him.

Three cups of coffee later, Sam had found a picture he thought might be the jewelry set. They all gathered around the laptop, next to it was an open book. The jewelry set was quite simple. It didn't look like much to Dean. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a teardrop emerald pendant. The bracelet was as the necklace, simple. Though there were emeralds embedded in the silver for every quarter inch. The ring stood out from the other two pieces of jewelry. Same teardrop shape, but it had a ring of diamonds around it. It looked familiar somehow.

Dean narrowed his eyes as he looked at the picture of the ring while searching his mind. The open book next to the laptop caught his attention. There was a hand drawn picture of the ring. But it wasn't a complete match with the one Sam had found. At the bottom of the teardrop emerald, was another perfectly round one. He had seen it somewhere before.

Without a word, he left Cas and Sam and started strolling around the room. He sought out every picture and painting hanging on the walls, looking closely at them one by one. Soon Cas and Sam followed suit.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Sam asked as he tried to make sense of what his brother was doing.

"Looking for something." He answered absentmindedly as he moved on to the next picture.

"Yeah, but what exactly?" Sam inquired confused.

"I've seen that ring before." He turned to Sam and saw how bewilderment flittered over his features. Cas simply looked disoriented back and forth between the brothers, unsure what to say or what to do that was socially acceptable.

"Where?" Sam demanded to know.

"I'm not sure…" Dean's tone was once again absentminded as he had continued his search of the pictures and paintings.

Three stops later and he shouted out, "Here! Come take a look!"

"You found the ring?" Sam instantly cheered hopefully.

"I found a painting of the ring." Dean corrected him.

"That's helpful." Sam couldn't hold a disappointed edge out of his tone as he joined Dean looking at the painting.

"The painting might be concealing the ring." Cas tried to suggest, though it didn't look like he believed it himself.

"Help me get it down. Maybe there's a hidden compartment or something behind the painting." Sam said as he grabbed the frame on the left side, Dean instantly grabbed the right side and together they lifted the painting off the wall.

Putting it down, they all three stared hopefully at the wall, but there was nothing but the wall behind the painting.

"Cas, is there anything there that our eyes can't see?" Dean asked with renewed hope in his voice. Cas stepped forward, put his hand on the wall and closed his eyes. Both the Winchesters saw a flicker of the blue angelic spark in his eyes before he closed them.

Sam and Dean both held their breath while Cas examined the wall meticulously. "Nothing." He finally turned around and declared.

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and his shoulders slumped, Sam let out a deep sigh. Then Cas bent down and took a closer look at the painting. "I think this is the ring." He said hesitantly, the same tone he used when he wasn't sure if what he said was the social norm.

"Of course, it's the ring. It matches the picture I found with ninety percent." Sam exclaimed exasperated. Dean had to admit Cas annoyed him a bit too right now with his slow perception.

"No, I mean, I think this is _the_ ring." He said with a look that clearly stated he thought they were slow perceiving now.

"As in, inside the painting?" Dean asked half sarcastically, half puzzled.

"Yes." Castiel simply answered.

"Well, can you get it out?" The brothers nearly asked in unison.

"No, this is witchcraft," Cas said and straightened up.

 _Of course, it was_ , Dean thought. _Because this wasn't difficult enough as it was already._ Dean fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed.

"Who're you calling?" Sam asked.

"Crowley," Dean answered gloomily. He wasn't fond of having to ask Crowley for a favor. At some point, he probably wanted something in return. And in his opinion, they probably already owed him because he had warned them about Rowena.

"Crowley, you son of a bitch, get your ass up here. We need you." Dean snapped as soon as Crowley answered the phone.

"What a way to ask for a favor, Squirrel." He chuckled deviously.

"We found the ring, but it's stuck in a painting," Dean explained impatiently.

"I see. Well, your little angel friend warded the place thoroughly, so I wouldn't be joining you for night tea." Crowley drawled out his incessantly fawning tone.

"I have a suggestion. If don't you find a way to get the ring out of the painting, we're not helping you with your little mommy-problem." Dean cut straight to the case.

"Fine, Squirrel. Have it your way. I'll call when I find something." Annoyance saturating Crowley's tone before he hung up without saying goodbye. That fact satisfied Dean a little. At least he couldn't just lean back and let them do all the hard work, now he had to work a little for it as well.

After enlightening Cas and Sam about the conversation with Crowley, they cleared the table as much as they could and brought the painting to it. Sam continued searching on the laptop, Cas stared at the painting like he could extract the ring by will, and so did Dean. But after another two cups of coffee, his eyes grew heavy-lidded and before he knew it, he had fallen asleep with his head resting on top of his crossed arms.

A shrill ringing made them all three jump in their seats, especially Dean, he even knocked his coffee cup to the floor where it shattered. Luckily there weren't any coffee in it. He ripped his phone out of his pocket. _'666'_ stood on the display. The display also told him it was two hours since he had talked to him last time. "Crowley," Dean greeted as he answered the phone.

"I found a way to extract the ring from the painting." His voice was almost rollicked.

Two minutes later, Dean hung up, "We need to burn some sage from a church candle and let the smoke seep through the painting of the ring from behind, then it should come out." Dean told Cas and Sam.

It was actually quite simple, which Dean was happy with. Stopping Rowena would be far from simple and he really felt like he needed a break from the supernatural. Just for a few days.

"I think we have some sage somewhere, but we don't have a church candle." Sam quickly got up and spoke as he searched for the sage.

"Cas, would you?" Dean asked.

"Would I what?" Cas asked confused.

"Get a church candle?" Dean elaborated. Sometimes you really needed to spell it out to Cas.

"I'm not comfortable stealing from the house of God." He mumbled, his eyes dropped to the floor.

"For God's sake." Dean flung out his hands in an annoyed gesture before he found his leather jacket. "Sam, I'm gonna go get a church candle." He yelled as he walked towards the garage.

He faintly heard Sam yell an, "Okay, see you."

As he opened the door to the garage, he stopped. The spot where he had parked his beloved car was empty, the Impala was _gone_. He felt the panic rising in his chest. "Sam, where's my car? Where's my car?" He yelled first angrily, then anxiously.

Halfway back to the main room, he nearly bumped into Cas and Sam that had headed towards the garage when they had heard Dean's calls. "Where's my car?" Dean asked gravely and then turned around to walk back to the garage. His eyes darting around like if he missed something obvious along with his face getting more and more panicky. "Sam, where's my car? Somebody stole my car!" Now his voice was edging towards desperate and became more high-pitched, his breathing accelerating quickly while Sam looked around the garage to find a logical explanation. All Cas did, was to look wonderingly at the spot where the Impala was usually parked. Like a little kid staring at the blank spot where a magician had just made a dove disappear.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Sam hushed, putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I am calm!" Dean yelled back, but his breathing was nearing hyperventilation now.

"Whoa, whoa, Dean. Take it easy. Take it easy. The place is warded, there must be an explanation." Sam helplessly tried to calm his brother.

"Somebody stole my car, Sam! I can't take it easy until I find my baby!" He yelled out of breath.

"But, Dean, I'm right here." A honeyed, melodic voice said softly as a figure came forward from its hiding spot behind one of the antique cars.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Both the Winchesters and even Cas turned startled around and laid their eyes on a young woman. Her black as the night hair cascaded down her shoulders, ending below her chest. She was dressed completely in black from the form fitted leather jacket to her long leather boots. The only thing that broke all the black was her bright azure eyes and crimson lips.

"What the..?" Dean started, he had for a moment paused his hyperventilation. Sam just looked like he had trouble solving a complicated equation. Cas repeatedly eyed her from head to toe.

"It's me, Impala." She elaborated, her eyes dropped to the ground and she nervously bit her red lower lip before meeting the boy's eyes again. Her left leather boot scraped over the concrete floor as her eyes dropped again and her arms wrapped around her body.

Dean was the first to move, he hesitantly took a couple of steps closer. "You're the Impala?" He inquired, his tone had a hint of curiosity and disbelieve.

"Just Impala." She shyly corrected.

"But how..?" Sam had followed his brother's footsteps, but as he spoke the question, his words died in his mouth, unsure how to go on.

"Um…" Again, Impala bit her lip. "Rowena…" She shrugged and looked up at the boys through her full lashes. Unwrapping her arms, she nervously fidgeted with a loose thread on her black but worn jeans. Dean noticed that the hole in her jeans matched the place where he had made a dent the other day when escaping a werewolf. Her pale skin that was visible through the hole was scratched.

"Um, she said that I should tell you, 'have fun finding the bracelet now.'" Her eyes darted and she shuddered. "But I-I don't know what that means." She stammered and her voice quavered. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Shh. It's okay. We know what it means." Dean was the first to stop gawking. He quickly assembled himself, walked over to her, put his arm around her shoulder, and began leading her inside. "Come here." He hushed.

She let him lead her to the door but stopped in front of it. "I won't fit." She said almost inaudibly and looked frightened at the doorframe.

Dean looked confused between the door and her, a little smiled pulled up in the corner of his mouth though he tried to suppress it. "Yes, you will." He said and dragged her with him through the door. Even after they had passed it, she looked wonderingly back at it over her shoulder.

Back in the main room, Dean got her guided down in a chair after assuring her that she would actually fit. She wasn't a 3500-pound car anymore, but a 130-pound girl. Sam found a blanket to put over her shoulder while Dean poured a cup of coffee for her. Cas stood a few yards away, observing the obscure scene in front of him.

"What's this?" She asked as she sniffed to the coffee.

"It's coffee." Dean elaborated and pushed the coffee closer to her, encouraging her.

"Where's my gasoline?" She looked around like she would actually spot a gas station.

"You're human now. Humans get ill if they drink gasoline." Cas explained. This was the first time he said something since they had discovered the human-Impala.

"But…" She started. Clearly, she was confused about everything that was going on and what had happened to her. A tear spilled down her cheek. Instantly she wiped it off. "What's this?" She asked shocked. "Why am I leaking washer fluid?" Her tone rose another octave and she looked bewildered around when no one answered her question at first.

"Okay, we need a human 101 here." Again Dean couldn't help but smile a little. Circumstances and all, this was peculiar but in an interesting and a little funny way. His relief that no one had stolen the Impala after all, also played a part in Dean taking this lighter than he normally would.

After almost an hour, Dean and Sam – primarily, as Cas hadn't been of much help – had calmed Impala down, explained what had happened, and taught her a thing or two about how to be human. She had even dared to take a sip of the coffee at some point, and without encouragement finished it as well.

Dean and Sam had decided that the church candle would have to wait till tomorrow. First, they needed to see if any of the other antique cars in the garage were functional. And if not, then see which one was the easiest to fix, otherwise, they would simply have to steal a car.

"We should probably get to bed. All of us." Sam finally said. He was right, it was already in the middle of the night and they couldn't do any more about the ring or Rowena right now.

"You're right," Dean said as he got on his feet too. "Let's get you to bed." The last was directed at Impala. As she got up, still holding on to the blanket, she headed towards the garage. "Hey, where're you going?" Dean asked as he stopped her by her shoulder.

"The garage." She said, but as she continued her voice became unsure, "I always sleep there."

Dean fought to hold a smile off his face, Sam looked back and forth between Dean and Impala like he was asking if Dean needed help. "I got this. Just go to bed." Dean quickly said to Sam before he turned his attention back to Impala. "Human 101, we sleep in beds."

"Oh, okay." She frowned and pulled the blanket tighter around herself. By now, she had learned that listening to the humans was actually a good idea, otherwise, she would already have killed herself with gasoline.

"It's this way," Dean said and pointed in the direction of their rooms. When she didn't move immediately, he put his arm around her shoulder and led the way.

He found an empty room for her and let her inside. "This can be your room for now. That's a bed." He told her and pointed at the bed with a smile.

"Okay." She looked curiously at the bed, then felt on it with her hands.

"I'll leave you to it. Goodnight." Dean said and was about to close the door after him.

"Wait," Impala called. "You're leaving me? All by myself?" Her tone rose an octave as the panic shined through, her big azure eyes looked back at him.

He sighed, right now, she wasn't the 3500 pounds heavy car with 115 hp. Right now, she was a scared girl in a whole new world. She was cute, but right now he cursed Rowena.

"Then come, you can sleep with me." He finally said. He couldn't help but pity her a little.

Dean didn't have to say it twice before she scuttled out of the room and planted herself next to him. When he led the way down to his room, she followed closely by.

Inside his room, Dean undressed to boxers and t-shirt. He had purposely refrained from looking in Impalas direction as he had assumed she was undressing, but he stole a glance at her and saw she was still standing in the exact same spot as where he left her, still fully dressed with the blanket around her slender figure. Her eyes didn't avert from Dean's body for a second and he found himself a bit self-conscious as she stood there gawking.

"Do you need any help with your… clothes?" He finally asked while scratching his neck, but flung his hand out towards her when he said 'clothes.'

With a frown, she looked down at herself, back at Dean, then let the blanket fall to the floor, and began tugging helplessly in the leather jacket.

Dean couldn't help but hide his face in his hand, half-annoyed, half-amused. "Okay, stop." He said and walked over to her. "This is a zipper." He tried to sound strict but didn't really pull it off. Then he unzipped her leather jacket, revealing a black tank top underneath. As he pushed the jacket off her shoulders, he noticed a couple of scars that looked oddly familiar. He couldn't help but push the strap of her tank top and bra aside to take a closer look. Over her left collarbone to her shoulder were scars that spelled _S.W. D.W._

Sam and Dean's initials they had carved into the interior as kids. It stood clearly out on her pale skin. Actually, her skin was the same color as the interior; light buckskin. His fingers ran over the scars, felt the contours.

"I clearly remember it." Her azure gaze had followed his hand and now she looked up at him with a smile.

"Did it hurt?" Dean asked lowly.

"I have suffered much worse than that." With her tone, she could just as well have said 'don't worry about it.'

Now that he studied the scars, his eyes couldn't stop scrutinizing. Since they found her, he had restrained himself from gawking too much. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, but he couldn't stop. Her body was slender but with beautiful curves. Her face was oval with prominent cheekbones. Her lips were full and crimson, but it wasn't like she had lipstick on, it was like it was just the natural color of her lips. Her nose was small but fine and straight. The lashes that encased her azure eyes were long and thick. Her curved eyebrows were the same shade as her ebony hair. She was beautiful. His eyes moved back to her lips and lingered there.

No, it was wrong. He wouldn't take advantage of her, he was just helping her out of her clothes because she was a bewildered car that had gotten hexed into human form.

He swallowed thickly before he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. When he bent down to take them off, she sought support on his shoulders. On purpose, he left her black tank top on.

"All ready," Dean said and gestured towards the bed. Impala just looked from the bed to Dean and back again. So he crawled under the duvet himself and then she followed suit.

"Goodnight, Dean." She said but before he could answer, she had crawled closer. Now instead of lying on each side of the bed, she clung to his side.

She was scared. It was her first day as a human, so Dean released his arm from under the covers and put it around her. "Goodnight, Impala." Then he frowned and couldn't help but enlighten her about his thoughts, "Actually, it feels weird to call you Impala."

"Then just call me what you've always called me." She suggested.

"What?" Dean couldn't figure out what she meant at first.

"Baby, of course." She said like it was the most obvious thing. And somehow it was.

"Goodnight, Baby." He whispered.

"Morning, Dean." A couple of knocks made Dean's head snap up from the pillow, then he heard the door open. "Hey, where's Impala sleepi–" Sam stopped midsentence when he opened the door and eyed Dean and Impala together in his bed. He sent Dean a blaming stare and mimed, _"Outside, now."_

 _Oh, Sam was definitely getting the wrong idea here_ , Dean thought as he snuck out of bed to prevent waking Baby. Putting on his robe, he closed the door behind him and stood face to face with Sam in the hall. He couldn't decide if Sam was looking mostly blaming or mostly angrily at him right now.

"Dude, you screwed your car?" Sam asked in disbelieve.

"What? No, of course, I didn't." When Sam continued to look pointedly at him, Dean continued, "Look, I showed her to a room, but then she got all panicky by being left alone so she slept in my room, okay?"

Sam looked at him for another couple of seconds to see if he would find other than the truth in his face, then nodded, "Okay."

Dean felt like Sam finally believed him. But a little twinge of guilt formed in his stomach as he thought back on when he had undressed her and how he had stared at her lips. He close to shuddered, but shook it off. "I better get dressed and wake her. See you down in the main room in ten." Dean said before going back into his room.

"See you," Sam said a bit warily.

 _Why did he always think the worst of me when it came to women?_ Dean thought exasperated but then pushed it aside.

Fifteen minutes later, Dean and Baby entered the room where Sam and Cas sat waiting. Sam greeted with a cheerily, "Good morning," The cheery tone definitely aimed at Impala. They were late because even though Dean had tried to tell Baby that she just had to do the opposite of what Dean had done when he took off her clothes, she still found it difficult, and in the end, he had to help her get dressed.

"Impala," Cas greeted. "How are you feeling, as a human?"

Dean almost face palmed himself but stopped at the last second. Cas could be so tactless sometimes. Baby was probably self-conscious enough as it was right now, Cas didn't need to point it out to her.

Impala's eyes dropped and she bit her full lower lip, a mix of shyness and thoughtfulness. Dean's eyes couldn't help staring at her teeth biting her lip. "Um, it's weird, to be honest. But it's getting better." She lit up in a smile at the end of the sentence.

Cas gave her an overly formal nod to accept her answer. "I was human once, you know…" He started, but trailed off, unsure if this was the right approach to such a story.

"Cas, I don't think it'll help much. You didn't change form, you lost your grace. I don't think it can be compared." Sam quickly told him off.

"Oh, you're right. I didn't think of the differences." Cas awkwardly apologized, then looked around like he didn't know what to do with himself and then sat down.

"So, church candle." Sam started.

"Yep, I'll go see if one of those car's in the garage can be used." Dean instantly said. He poured a cup of fresh coffee from the pot Sam had made and took it with him. Halfway to the garage, he heard footsteps behind him. With a glance over his shoulder, he saw it was Baby following in his heels.

In the garage, he found the keys to the lime green Ford Thunderbird. It was the 'newest' one, only from 1965. He got in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. The car sputtered, but the engine didn't come to life. He tried again and the sputtering was weaker.

 _Probably the battery_ , Dean thought. But he had barely gotten out when Baby put her hands on the hood and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked curiously.

"The battery's flat and the spark plugs needs an overhaul." She told him when she opened her eyes and straightened up again.

"The car told you what was wrong?" Dean asked baffled.

"Um, yeah?" Baby said uncertainly like she was unsure if she had done something wrong. "Car intuition, I guess you can call it." She shrugged. Dean shook his head like he could shake the confusion off and then smiled impressed at her. Her whole face lightened up with a return smile.

"Can you tell me what's wrong with the others?" He pointed at the black Ford Model B from 1934 and the red MG Model A MK 1 from 1957.

"I can try." She said with a shrug, then put her hands on the hood of the red MG. "Needs a new carburetor, oil filter, and a cleaning its hoses." Then she walked over to the black Ford, "Well, this one would need to be taken apart completely or simply a new engine."

Dean popped the hood on the lime green Ford, found a charger and connected it to the battery. Then he found some tools and started taking it apart to get to the spark plugs. He heard Baby starting to rummage around in some boxes, shelves, drawers, and what else there were here in the garage.

A couple of minutes later, she placed a little cardboard box next to him, Dean looked curiously at it and saw it contained spark plugs. "Thanks." He said surprised. Baby had seemed so ignorant at being human, but it seemed like she knew what she was doing around cars. Though Dean quickly realized the logic in it, Baby was a car. Just not right now, but it was still her original form.

"It's been some time since you've had your hands inside me like that." Baby unexpectedly said, which made Dean bump his head into the open hood.

"Excuse me, what?" He coughed baffled and turned to face Baby while rubbing the back of his head.

"I just like when you care for me." She told him sincerely. She took a step closer, bringing her under a feet away from his body. Her voice was lower when she spoke again. "I never forget how you restored me after we got hit by that truck. You know, back with all that trouble with Azazel. I was so beaten up, I never thought I would be back on the road. But you took care of me. Fixed me one bit after the other until I was brand new. Your hands are always so gentle when you touch me." Her azure eyes held Deans green ones captive as she talked. At the end, she took his dirty hands in hers.

Dean didn't know what to say. He was still processing everything Baby was telling him. Her honeyed voice was mesmerizing to listen to when she talked about her memories, how she talked about him.

"There's something I always wanted to try." She said so low Dean could barely hear her. Her eyes dropped momentarily from his and she shyly bit her full lower lip. Then her eyes locked on his again. She rose to her toes and her lips met Deans gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At first, Dean was stunned. Her lips were so soft, yet so insisting. Then he pulled himself together. His arms slung around her. His right hand holding on to her neck, his left around her waist. Both her hands wrapped around his neck as their lips worked against each other.

Baby let out a small moan, and Dean took the opportunity and let his tongue explore her mouth as he too, moaned into the kiss. Their tongues met and played together as their bodies were pressed against one another.

In his daze, Dean's ear picked up footsteps and quickly freed himself from Baby and the daze that had enveloped him with the words, "Someone's coming, act natural."

He dug into the engine, Baby simply stood and watched him. "How's it going?" Sam asked as he entered the garage a second later.

Dean cleared his throat inconspicuously. "Um, this one needs new spark plugs and a charge of the battery." He said elbows deep in the engine.

"So, we're getting the church candle today?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Dean replied without looking at his brother, but from the corner of his eyes, he saw Impala acting anything but inconspicuously. She bit her lower lip and her stare was fixated at Dean.

"Okay. So, when are you done? In an hour or so?" Sam asked casually as he apparently didn't pick up the tension between Dean and Baby.

"Yeah, or so." Dean simply replied.

By that, Sam left the garage. As soon as he was gone, the tension between Dean and Baby instantly lit up again. It was like there was a magnet between them, pulling them towards each other. But Dean relentlessly kept working on the engine, reaching the spark plugs and changed them.

"Would you try and start the engine for me?" Dean asked to break the heavy silence.

"Sure," Baby replied, put her hands on the engine and the car sputtered to life and then settled in a steady idle. It wasn't exactly that he had in mind, but it worked.

A little smug, Dean smiled to Baby. When he looked into her azure eyes, he felt trapped like he couldn't look away from them. He took a sharp intake of breath before assembling all his willpower and looked away from her.

"I'm just gonna go tell Sam and Cas that we'll head out for the church candle." Dean avertedly said as he wiped his hands on a towel and headed towards the door.

"Okay." He heard Baby say behind him.

Two minutes later, he had informed Sam and Cas that he and Baby would drive to the nearest church to get a candle. As he entered the garage, he saw that Baby had closed the hood on the lime green Ford and now sat waiting for him on the hood.

He couldn't help himself from walking directly up to her, the magnetic power drove him to her before he could think. She willingly spread her legs, and their lips met once again as they embraced each other. Dean's right hand laid behind her neck, the other gently squeezed her behind, pressing her towards him, her hands both laid around his neck and played with his hair.

"What are we doing?" Dean asked softly against her lips as they separated.

"I don't know, but I like it," Baby replied breathlessly.

"We better get that candle." He responsibly said against her lips. "We can finish this later." He promised before lifting her off the hood of the Ford and gave her a last kiss.

They both got into the lime green Ford and drove out of the garage.

"It's weird to be inside another car," Baby noted and Dean couldn't help but snicker.

Ten minutes later, they parked outside the small church. "You can just wait here, it won't take long," Dean promised.

"No, I wanna come with you. I've never been inside a church." She said eagerly and practically jumped out of the car. With shaking head, but a smile on his lips, Dean got out too.

Inside, they walked up to the altar, Baby followed suit, mimicking Deans every move without a question as he kneeled down and pretended to pray. There were a few people in here, so they couldn't just walk straight up and grab the candle. And dressing up as priests would take longer than this little stunt.

Dean got to his feet a few moments later, stepped closer to the altar, and unnoticeably slipped one of the big white candles under his jacket before heading back down the aisle. Baby, of course, followed in his heels.

Back at the car, Dean's door had barely closed before Baby crawled on top of him.

"God, Baby, what're you doing?" Dean exclaimed flabbergasted as he was practically assaulted by her.

"Well, I've seen a thing or two over the years." She smugly replied before pressing her lips against his.

A moan instantly left him as their lips met. It sent a delightful ticklish feeling shivering through him. And her eagerness was super cute and super sexy, but…

He had to summon all his willpower to pull his lips from hers, "Not here." He finally whispered, still quite flustered, against her lips.

"Why not?" She nearly dared.

"First of all, we're in a parking lot outside a church. Second of all, Sam and Cas are waiting for us." He calmly, but secretly disappointed, pointed out.

Baby sighed and put on the most heartbreaking pout he had ever seen. Her crimson lower lip that was pushed forward and her big azure eyes only seemed to magnify it and made it almost irresistible.

"Okay." She finally surrendered and dismounted him. The pout was completely gone and everything was normal, besides that magnetic feeling that seemed to draw them towards each other.

As they sat in comfortable silence, and Dean felt the magnetic feeling constantly pull his eyes off the road to Baby's profile, he then asked, "Why did you kiss me? You know, the first time." At the last sentence he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and an impish smile lured at the tips of his lips.

"When you see something done enough times, you kinda wanna try it out yourself," Baby answered straightforward, but it seemed to be honest.

Dean's cheeks flushed bright red. Countless times have he had some fun with a girl in his car, but knowing that Baby had somewhat 'watched' made him overly self-conscious. Then he realized he hadn't answered her, and simply nodded.

 _When you think you're alone…_ he sarcastically thought. A slight embarrassment started to sneak up on him as he thought about how much Baby had witnessed over the years.

Hastily, he pushed it all aside and started to tell Baby why they were actually getting this church candle. Apparently, she hadn't thought of asking, she had just acted like stealing a church candle was the most normal thing in the world.

As they came back, Dean and Sam quickly got it all set up. Sam lit up the candle and burned the sage, Dean held the painting at a 45-degree angle over the burning sage.

"You're supposed to hit the ring with the smoke." Dean scolded, the painting was big and heavy and he could see Sam held the burning sage to the right of the ring.

"I'm trying." Sam hissed back.

"They always do that." Cas awkwardly said to Baby as he pointed at the two brothers. They both watched a couple of steps from the table to be sure not to interrupt. Baby looked at him with a frown, she wasn't quite following, but Cas didn't pick up on the hint in her expression.

"Hey, something's happening!" Sam exclaimed, which made all their stares fixate on the ring. It was like the ring melted out of the painting and slowly took solid form. As it dropped out of the painting, Sam caught it in his hand.

They quickly got the burning sage and the candle put out, put the painting aside and started to examine the ring.

"Okay, time to call Crowley, so he can destroy it," Dean said as he fished his phone out of his pocket.

It was close to going to voicemail when Crowley finally answered. "Took you long enough." He dryly noted.

"We got the ring out, now we need you here to destroy it." Dean cut to the chase.

"I forgot to mention that I can't destroy it before all pieces are together." He snickered sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes and then sighed. "Fine. We'll call when we have the rest. Do you have any idea where the bracelet is?" He tried to shut the little hope out of his voice, he wouldn't have Crowley thinking they were dependent on him.

"All I know is that my dear mother is headed towards Kansas City. Maybe you should try Sauer Castle." Then he hung up.

Dean stared at the phone, then with a snort, put it back in his pocket. When he looked up, they were all three staring intently at him. "Crowley can't destroy it before all the pieces are together. He thinks Rowena is headed for Kansas City next. Sauer Castle, to be specific."

"That's a four-hour drive." Baby surprised everyone by saying. As they looked at her, she shyly scraped her left boot against the floor. "I spend a lot of time on the road." She whispered with a shrug.

"Then let's get going," Sam said firmly.

Dean nodded in agreement. As he understood it, Rowena was already on her way. From where he didn't know, but they needed to move fast.

Fifteen minutes later, the lime green Ford was packed with everything they would need. Dean was in the driver's seat, Sam riding shotgun, and Baby in the backseat. Cas would stay behind and guard the ring in the bunker, where it would be safe from Rowena, no matter what would happen.

The four-hour road trip was a little tense to begin with, but soon the atmosphere lightened up with music and talks.

The magnetic feeling between Dean and Baby wasn't gone. Several times their eyes locked on one another in the rearview mirror. Every time it happened, Baby sent him a lopsided smile with a dirty gleam in her eyes. And every time, Dean had to swallow thickly and force his eyes back on the road.

While on the road, Sam took the opportunity to read more about Sauer Castle. The Sauer family had lived there for generations until it was sold. Because of a lot of local ghost stories the house had repeatedly been trespassed and vandalized over the years. In the end, it was sold back to a great, great, many times great grandson of the original Sauer-owner of the house. He wanted to keep it in the family and fix it up, but the hired caretaker had repeatedly stolen artifacts from the house and ended up in jail, and the ghost stories continue to surface, so the trespassing and vandalizing didn't stop.

Though the brothers and Baby learned one useful thing from Sam's research; a large fence had been put up around the castle.

They parked far enough away, so the Ford wouldn't be noticed, but close enough if they needed an escape. It was already dark when they snuck up to the fence and started cutting in it.

As they walked over the lawn, Dean felt exposed. It was easy to spot them here without any vegetation to give them cover. With them, they had a couple of weapons, rock salt, and iron amongst others, just to be on the safe side if the ghost stories were true.

Finally, Dean breathed a sigh of relief, when they reached the porch and could hide in the shadows there. He pressed the handle down, but it was locked. Sam was about to find his picking tools in his pocket when Dean kicked the door in.

"What? Kids vandalize this place all the time?" Dean quickly said when Sam sent him a blaming look. Behind Sam, Baby fought to hold a smile off her face. She had been unusually quiet from the time they arrived to now. Dean was positive she was nervous. Usually, she would be left in the parking lot.

Inside, after making sure they really were as alone as they thought, they split up and started searching the place. Dean sent one long longing look at Baby's back before he headed upstairs. He felt anxious about leaving her.

When Dean had searched through every possible and impossible place upstairs, he heard a scream, dropped everything in his hands besides the sawn-off shotgun and stormed down the stairs. With the shotgun raised, he entered the room where the scream came from. Sam came running only a few seconds after Dean and now stood behind him.

Baby gave a jolt when she looked at Dean pointing the shotgun at her, in her hand, she had something shiny. Dean immediately lowered the weapon after quickly sweeping the room for possible threats and found none.

"Goddammit, why were you screaming, Baby?" Dean asked half-relieved, half-annoyed. At the corner of his eye, he saw Sam sending him a wondrous look when he called her Baby, instead of Impala as Sam and Cas had done all the time she had been human.

"I-I think I found the bracelet." Baby stammered, still taken aback by the brother's dramatic entrance. She slowly lifted her hand with the shiny object.

Dean and Sam instantly walked up to her, Sam reached her first, took the bracelet and looked closely at it. "I think you're right. I think this is it." He had saved the picture of the jewelry set on his phone, and now he was finding it to compare, just to be on the safe side. In the end, he said certainly, "This is it. Good job… Impala." The pause between the sentence and Impalas name was obvious. Sam was clearly in doubt whether to continue to call her Impala or adopt Dean's nickname for her.

Dean noticed that she didn't correct Sam from Impala to Baby, and he couldn't hide a smile.

Now all they had to do was wait for Rowena and get the necklace from her. They found a well-hidden spot with a good view to the castles entrance and the surroundings of it.

One hour passed…

Two hours passed…

Three hours passed… Baby was now sleeping leaned against Dean's shoulder. Dean couldn't help but notice the look Sam repeatedly sent him.

"What? She bonded with me and so what?" He finally whispered almost inaudibly.

"What? I wasn't implying that–" Sam started but a hint of guilt touched his features as Dean called him out on his thoughts.

"It's my car, of course, she 'bonded' with me. She was scared and we all just stood there gawking at her like she was a freaking circus until I took care of her." Dean cut him off and whispered heatedly.

Sam expression just said 'wow' as he held his hands up in defeat. With a scoff, Dean returned his attention to the castle.

A few minutes later, Sam whispered, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Dean simply whispered, but the nod and the look in his eyes were filled with brotherly love.

A few minutes went by in silence before Dean said, "Maybe we should call Crowley and hear if he knows what's taking Rowena so long."

"Good idea." Sam concurred.

"Do you have any idea when Rowena's gonna be here?" Dean asked as soon as Crowley picked up.

"Yeah, she got the necklace on the west coast. So I think she'll be there around noon tomorrow or in the afternoon at the earliest."

"Yousonofabitch!" Dean hissed so angrily that the words were pulled together to one single word and then hung up. Baby twitched, mumbled something, and then fell asleep again on his shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

Dean quickly told Sam exactly what Crowley had just said while gently easing Baby into his arms without waking her and stood up. "He could at least have said something," Dean grumbled to himself over Crowley's missing information.

"Motel, I guess?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah, at least we can catch a few hours' sleep," Dean grumbled.

When he gently laid Baby on the backseat she woke up. "What– why–" She began in a mumble.

"Rowena isn't gonna come until tomorrow. We're going to get some sleep." He close to hushed as he stroked her cheek like he was telling her to go back to sleep.

On the short way to the motel, Baby became more awake and now sat up. She followed suit when they walked to the reception to check in.

"Two rooms, three beds in total." Sam quickly ordered.

"King or two queens?" The bubblegum-chewing receptionist asked lazily.

"Queens."

The receptionist handed over two keys while she told Sam which numbers. Sam handed one of the keys to Baby. She looked bewildered at the key in her hand.

"I'm gonna sleep alone?" She asked so low they could barely hear her. When she directed her azure eyes at Sam, who had given her the key, her face morphed into that heartbreaking pout she had sent Dean earlier. Only this was intensified with her crimson lower lip quivering.

Sam just stood dumbstruck as the full effects of her pout reached him.

"Sam, do you mind?" Dean said like this annoyed him a great deal while he switched the keys in Sam and Baby's hands. When Baby didn't saw it, Dean rolled his eyes at Sam almost saying 'She's only human for a couple of days, hopefully.'

"No, it's okay," Sam said with a frown and his eyes suspiciously darted between Dean and Baby, but when his eyes met her azure gaze, the pout threw him off balance again and his suspicion seemed to vanish, instead pity dawned on his face.

"See you in the morning," Dean said before they parted ways to each of their rooms.

After hanging his jacket on the coat rack just inside the door, he turned to face Baby that sat nonchalantly on one of the two queen beds. "Did you do that on purpose?" He crossed his arms and almost succeeded on sounding strict.

Baby pouted her crimson lips and started drawing random patterns on the bedsheet with her index finger, but the corner of her lip soon curled upwards.


	4. 4 Dean and Baby's Chapter

4\. Dean and Baby's Chapter

"Maybe." She murmured indecisively with a small shrug, but the smile didn't fade from her face. Her finger continued to trace random patterns on the bedsheet.

Dean swallowed noticeably. Realizing Baby's ulterior motive made his throat dry. His stomach clenched slightly in anticipation. "You are trouble." Dean chuckled lightly and shook his head. He had to admit that he was impressed with her skills as an actor. If it wasn't for the kiss – um, _kisses_ – earlier, he would have believed her act 100% too.

"What if I am?" Baby purred as she elegantly rose to her feet, her azure eyes capturing Dean's green ones. Slowly, but nonchalantly she closed the distance between them in four steps, bringing her face to face with Dean. "What are you gonna do about it?" She dared, her teeth bit down on her crimson lower lip.

Dean couldn't help his eyes from dropping to her lips and his breath hitched for a couple of moments. When her teeth released her lower lip, Dean pulled himself together. "This!" He almost snarled as his right hand grabbed around her neck and pulled her lips to his.

She gave a jolt at the contact as he had taken her by surprise, and then moaned deeply as her arms slung around him. Her moan gave Dean's tongue access, and he moaned into the kiss with her when their tongues found each other and played.

With his left hand on her hip, he pushed her the few steps back against the wall beside one of the beds. Baby gave a gasp as her back hit the wall, but it drowned in the next eager and greedy kiss. As he began rubbing against her, she dug her nails into his back which made Dean inhale sharply.

The pause of the kiss allowed him to move on to her neck where he greedily kissed, sucked, and nipped her sensitive skin, causing pleasurable moans and gasp to spill from Baby's lips.

Her hips bucked forward to greet Dean every time he rubbed against her. To make it better, Dean's hand that had laid on her waist, reached down to grab behind her right knee and lifted her leg up and around his waist.

When there wasn't an inch left of her neck he hadn't touched with his lips, he grabbed her other leg and lifted her. Instantly she wrapped both legs around his waist and their lips found each other and continued their kiss with renewed force.

Baby's back left the wall and he walked to the nearest one of the beds. Releasing her legs from around his waist, he let her fall down on the mattress. She gave a surprised squeal but then snickered, her hands already reaching for Dean to join her. He was on top of her seconds after. His arm wrapped around her waist and dragged her further up the bed, leaving her head on the pillow.

Slowly with one finger, he pushed the zipper of her leather jacket down. His lips found her collarbone and continued down to kiss all of her skin available. As he neared the hem of her tank top, Baby threw her head back, her back arched, pushing her breasts forward to him.

In a blink of an eye, Dean had sat up on his knees and dragged Baby with him. He pushed the leather jacket off her shoulders and threw it to the floor before he pushed her back down on the mattress again.

As he rubbed against her, he silenced her moans with his lips and tongue. Her nails were pinned to his back, but soon her hands traveled down to the hem of his t-shirt and under it. A shiver coursed through Dean's body as he felt her fingers on his bare skin, exploring his back inch by inch upwards. The lust and longing shot through his veins and he sucked in a deep breath.

His hands grabbed the edge of her tank top and ripped it over her head. He took a few seconds to appreciate the sight in front of him while his hand ran from her collarbone down over her left breast. He massaged it gently, eliciting a deeper, rawer moan from Baby. Again, he felt her nails dig into his back. His hand continued down over her ribs, her stomach, to the waistband of her jeans, leaving goosebumps on her skin.

"God, it feels good." Baby let out almost desperately before continuing her shaking panting.

"Yes, it does." He moaned back before sealing his lips to hers again.

Baby's legs were wrapped tightly around Dean's waist. Her hands grabbed the edge of Dean's t-shirt, she had pushed halfway up his back and tugged helplessly in it. Dean quickly grabbed the neck of the t-shirt and pulled it over his head. As he lowered his body back down on Baby's, both their breathing stilled for a moment at the skin on skin contact.

Dean's lips found Baby's for a moment and then he continued down her neck, kissing a path down to her breasts. He spent some extra time there kissing and nipping along the edge of the cups of her black bra. Her back arched, pressing her breasts toward Dean's touch as she breathed raggedly interrupted by frantic moans as her nails dug deep into the mattress.

He neared the waistband of her jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped them. He grabbed the hem of the jeans and her panties, but before he could pull them down, something dawned on Dean. Baby was technically a virgin! Though her behavior suggested something else. Maybe this was going a little too fast. He continued to kiss her skin as he stole a glance at her. She seemed comfortable enough, actually, she looked more than comfortable, she really enjoyed this.

Their clothes had so far been discarded fairly quickly, but now he decided to take it down a notch. He let go of her panties and then started to pull her jeans down very slowly. For every inch he exposed, he paused to kiss the newfound skin thoroughly.

When he reached her knees, her hips bucked several times and her moans were getting an impatient edge. Dean couldn't help but smile, her eagerness was cute, but he didn't let it distract him. Just as slow, he continued below her knees until he had practically kissed her jeans off. Throwing them to the floor, he got to his feet and removed his own jeans. Baby had pulled herself up to rest on her elbows. Anticipated, she bit her lower lip as her eyes wandered down Dean's body. Her gaze lingered at the bulge in his boxers before continuing down and up again.

Dean crawled on the bed again and kissed his way back up Baby's smooth legs just a tad faster than he had kissed his way down. Her body squirmed underneath him, she pressed her thigh together until he was halfway up, then she spread them. Her black panties made it impossible for Dean to tell if she was wet or not, but he was pretty sure it was the former.

He neared the top of her thigh and when he licked a trail at the edge of her panties, a shudder ran noticeably through her and she moaned loudly. Letting his nose sweep over the black fabric, he could smell her arousal. He couldn't help his tongue from running over her sweetest spot through the fabric.

"Oh, son of a bitch!" Baby exclaimed as her whole body twitched.

Dean's head snapped up with a raised eyebrow. _That's my line_ , he thought baffled for a moment.

"Do it again!" Baby demanded in a hectic moan. Her whole body was arched like a bow from the mattress.

A smile replaced his baffled expression as he lowered his head and playfully let his tongue sweep over the fabric once again. The effect was instant, Baby moaned out in a high-pitch, her hips bucked up as she pulled her legs up, making her thighs frame Dean's face.

A smug smirk now sneaked its way to Dean's lips. Her body was so sensitive and receptive. He let his tongue run over her a third time, his touch rippling through her body, eliciting another high-pitched moan from her.

He moved further up, beginning to kiss his way up Baby's stomach when her hands laid on his shoulders to urge him back down. He stifled a chuckle as he moved back down again. Her eagerness and confidence were cute, but Dean also found it incredibly sexy. Hovering over her, he let his breath tickle her. Again, she pulled her legs up, making her thighs frame his face, her nails dug into his shoulders. His hands sneaked under her thighs and caressed the outer side up to her hips covered by the fabric of her panties.

"You want these on or off for starters?" He asked. Baby might have 'bonded' with him, but he didn't want to push her limits, he wanted her to be comfortable.

"Off!" She instantly demanded. Her nails released their grip on him and started tugging in the panties.

"Easy now." Dean chuckled as he gently removed her hands, so he could pull her panties down slowly, in case she changed her mind. But she didn't.

After letting her black underwear fall to the floor, he crawled up on her again. When he let his breath tickle her, her reaction was stronger than before and a deep moan left her lips. Finally, his lips found her sweetest spot and her legs shook around him as she let out a passionate and pleasurable moan. He reveled in her sweet taste as he explored and played with her.

"God, it feels _so_ good!" She cried desperately as Dean let his tongue work over her too. Her hands found his shoulders again where her nails scraped over his skin, moved to his neck, further up into his hair and grabbed it.

Dean moaned at her touch, his hands sneaked under her thighs once again and had to grab onto her hips to steady the wild bucking. When his hands prohibited her hips movement, her trembling thighs pressed against his shoulders.

"Oh god, yes!" Baby cried and Dean intensified his efforts, spurred on by her passionate cries. And it was like every lick, every kiss reverberated through her body.

His left hand let go of her hip and moved up to her breast. As his hand gently massaged it, Baby's hand shot up and tugged in the black fabric. Her intention was obvious, she wanted it off, so his hand slid under her arched back and handily unclasped her bra.

Her hands finally got it pulled off and Dean's hand found her uncovered breast. He glanced up her body, lingering at her breasts. They were nice and round, they reminded him of… it took a second before the similarity dawned on him. _Her headlights_.

 _Of course_ , a part of him thought. But he got pulled out of his train of thoughts as Baby laid her hand on top of his on her breast, following his gentle, massaging circles.

Her cries intensified without even pausing to breathe, the trembling of her legs escalated as they pressed harder on his shoulders, her nails dug into his hand and his shoulder, her squirming wilder than before until she threw her head back with a drawn-out cry. Her body became rigid for a few seconds before it trembled again, but this time the trembles slowly quieted down, Dean's lips and tongue quieted down with it.

In the end, Baby exhaled powerfully as her legs slumped against his shoulders. Dean's lips left her only to kiss a path up her body, ending with her lips. Her eyes had been closed, but after the kiss, she slowly opened them. Her azure eyes were so alive and captivating that Dean's breath stilled for a second.

"That was freaking awesome." Baby sighed contentedly as her fingers played with his hair.

"You are stealing my lines." Dean grinned and kissed her again.

"I guess I am." She smirked back with an arched eyebrow, then leaned forward to meet Dean's lips again. "Your turn." She said as she tilted her hip along with pushing on his shoulder. It was more a demand than an offer, but Dean obeyed her. He grabbed her waist and dragged her with him as he rolled to his back.


	5. 5 Dean and Baby's Chapter Continued

5\. Dean and Baby's chapter continued

Baby bit her lip as she took a few seconds to study Dean underneath her. Her eyes were filled with dirty promises. Dean had to remind himself once again that she was technically a virgin. Though she didn't act like it.

Her hips rocked back and forth on top of him and he inhaled sharply by the contact. Leaning forward, her lips gently caressed Dean's and then continued down his neck and chest like he had done to her.

A deep moan left him when he felt her teeth on his nipple. She let her tongue play with it as well before moving on to the other, causing the exact same reaction from Dean. She kissed her way down his stomach. When she reached his boxers, she let her tongue run over his length through the fabric, his whole body twitched at the contact and his hips bucked involuntarily up. Apparently, she was a quick learner. Explorative, her lips played with the tip of him on top of his boxers, but only for a moment before her fingers slipped under the hem and started pulling them off.

"Easy now," Dean said as he grabbed her wrists to stop her from pulling his boxers down.

"Why?" She asked confused.

By her wrists, he dragged her up to his face. "I don't want you to do anything just because you've seen it."

"But I want to." She instantly said.

"And not just because you think you have to?" He asked softly with a raised eyebrow. He knew she had seen some things, but what happened in his car was often quick and dirty sex, often drunk. He didn't want that with her at all.

"No. I really want to." She assured him, the eagerness in her eyes were clear. He just didn't want her eagerness getting her out on her depth. "I wanna see if you taste as good as they say." Her tone was curious and ready.

"Excuse me, what?" He coughed uncomfortably. Her words had taken him by surprise, and he could feel his cheeks flush as well. "Um, Baby, Human sex 101, we don't talk about past lovers." His cheeks felt hotter and hotter.

"Oh, okay." She simply said. Had that girl no shame in life? Apparently not with Dean.

She bit her lip to hide a smile, which failed miserably. A smile dawned on his lips as well and couldn't stop himself from crackle with laughter for a short moment. The embarrassment completely gone from Dean's mind.

She pressed her lips against his and started her kissing journey down his body from the beginning.

He reached out for his jeans on the floor, from his wallet he drew out a foil package he placed on the bedside table. Baby, hadn't noticed anything, she was busy exploring and tasting his upper body. When her hands grabbed the hem of his boxers once again, he didn't stop her.

After removing his boxers, she crawled up on him again. She greedily licked her lips with a gleam of anticipation in her eyes as she close to studied his member.

Dean knew she was curious, but her watchful gaze made his cheeks blush to a light pink. Then her hand wrapped around him and her lips closed around his tip. "Oh," He moaned as she sucked him in deeper. Her lips felt wonderful, they were eager but gentle. One of his hands found her hair and messed around with it as she let her tongue work on him too. Satisfied moans leaked from his lips as his hips bucked up. She moaned too when his hips pressed him a little further into her mouth.

It was clear she played and explored him. Her head went up and down in different paces, her lips caressing him, her tongue waving against his tip and shaft.

His hand grabbed onto her black hair and gently pulled her head back. The way she took care of him was amazing, almost too good, actually. He wanted to save some for her.

She didn't ask any questions, but just let him pull her back on top of him, and her lips to his. "You do taste good." She whispered against his lips after the kiss. A sly smile formed on Dean's lips as he grabbed her and rolled back on top of her. Baby gave a surprised whine and then giggled when he was back on top of her. One of her hands went into his hair at the back of his neck, the other laid on his shoulder blade. Her giggling was replaced by a deep heavy breath, the anticipation shone out of her.

Sealing his lips to hers, he reached out and grabbed the foil package on the bedside table. When their lips parted, he sat on his knees between her legs.

"What's that?" She asked as she looked at Dean opening the package with a curious frown.

"Um, a condom." When her frown hadn't disappeared, he elaborated, "So you don't get pregnant. I don't know if you really can, but just to be on the safe side." He sent her a lopsided smile as understanding spread on her face along with an, "Aaah."

After rolling the condom on his member, he leaned over her again. Her hands again found his neck and back. Her body had tensed a bit, probably in anticipation and a little nervousness over what was about to happen, so he kissed her deeply to get her to relax.

"This is not gonna go like you've seen. I'm gonna be gentle and take you slowly." He promised, looked deep into her eyes to see if she understood. As she nodded, he continued, "I want this to be good for you too. If it hurts or you get uncomfortable, just tell me, okay?" He spoke softly against her lips.

She swallowed thickly, all that confidence and eagerness had calmed a bit now that they were so close. "Okay." She nodded. Her body relaxed and a small smile sneaked its way to her lips. "Thank you." She whispered before meeting his lips shortly.

Dean's stomach was clenched in anticipation as he guided his member to her opening. Baby inhaled deeply when she felt him against her.

Very slowly and very gently, he pushed the tip of him inside her. Now she inhaled sharply and exhaled in a fragile moan. Pulling slightly out, he pressed a little deeper into her and she reacted the same way, this time, he moaned with her as her tightness enclosed him.

Inch by inch he worked himself into her as slow as he had ever done before. When he was completely inside her, he held still to give her time to get used to his size. Her breathing was a rapid panting, her nails were buried in his skin.

"Does it hurt?" Dean asked concerned as he stroked her cheek.

"No." She shook her head. "It's just… I feel so… _filled_." She moaned the last word like it was a relief to finally find the right word for how good she felt.

"Good." He whispered against her lips before meeting them. As their lips left each other, he slowly pulled out and carefully entered her even slower with a deep moan.

Baby moaned more high-pitched than him as her breath hitched. Her nails dug deeper into his skin.

He continued this gentle rhythm into her, as they looked deep into each other's eyes. Baby's eyelids fluttered every time he pushed into her. Their stares were only interrupted by soft kisses. Her nails scratched down his back, it hurt a bit, but he didn't care. He was lost in the depths of her azure eyes and the feeling of being inside her.

His right hand stroked her cheek without a stop, the other caressed her thigh as her legs wrapped tightly around him.

Soon her body started moving with his, her hips bucked up to meet him when he entered her. Her back arched when he hit a sweet spot. Sweat slowly covered Dean's body. He had an urge to go faster, but he resisted it and let his body move slowly and passionately as one with hers.

"Go faster." Baby moaned against Dean's lips. He instantly obeyed her, upped his tempo just a tad. Her moans immediately increased as she with closed eyes, threw her head back as he entered her more firmly.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of her, Dean buried his head at her neck where he started kissing her sensitive skin. "It feels so good." Baby moaned passionately.

"Yes, it does." Dean moaned back, completely reveling in her body.

"Faster." She demanded breathlessly.

As he pushed harder into her, his moans became louder and rawer. This rhythm was mesmerizing. The way they were tangled into each other, how their bodies moved together.

Raising his head, their lips found each other and worked hard and greedily together. Dean's stomach clenched as he moved closer to his climax. "Faster?" He nearly begged against her lips.

"Yes, faster." She instantly responded lustfully before their lips crashed together again.

As he went faster and harder on her, he grunted with pleasure and exertion into the kiss. Her muffled moans rose to more lustful cries as she enjoyed having him thrust harder into her.

Dean broke off the kiss as his breath became more strained and hectic. Baby's mouth was open in impassionate cries. His thumb traced over her lower lip as he pushed deep into her again and again. Chasing his climax, he went a tad faster for every advance into her. He watched her closely for any signs of discomfort, but he found none. Her face only shone with pleasure of having him filling her.

Just before he tipped over the edge, he sealed his lips to Baby's. Their wild kiss muffled her high-pitched cry and his satiated groan as he came inside her.

Their lips parted and they stared deeply at each other as they tried to catch their panting breath. Dean's hand stroked her cheek, pushed some of her black hair, sticking to her sweaty face, behind her ear. Both her hands cupped Dean's face, stroking him as well and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

As their breathing calmed, he slowly pulled out of her with a weak moan she joined in on. He quickly pulled the condom off and threw it into the trash. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly and caring.

"I feel amazing." A wide contented smile spread on her lips. "And a little… sore, but it feels good. Can we go again?"

Her eagerness made Dean break out in a chuckle. "Baby, sweetheart, I need at least half an hour break."

"But then we can go again?" She lit up like a child that just realized they were going to Disneyland.

He sighed but couldn't help but smile. "Then we can go again." He promised before his lips met hers.

A knock on the door made Dean's head snap up. Baby and he were lying tangled into each other in one of the beds. The other bed hadn't been touched during the night.

Then someone knocked again. "Are you guys up?" Sam's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

 _Shit!_ Dean thought. "Give me a second." He yelled back. Quickly he threw on his boxers and a t-shirt and in the process ruffled the bedsheet on the untouched bed, so it looked like he had slept there.

"Morning, brother." Dean greeted as he opened the door.

"It's 7. We should get some breakfast and be ready for Rowena." Sam said in a casual tone, but Dean noticed the glance he shot past his shoulder into the room. Hopefully, it would look like they had slept in each of their own beds.

"Yeah, we'll meet you outside in fifteen," Dean promised and quickly shut the door in Sam's face. He rubbed his eyes and felt the tiredness flush over him. They had barely slept an hour.

"Baby, we gotta get up." He whispered as he kneeled down beside the bed and removed her messy hair from her face.

She sighed deeply and squinted up at him. She couldn't hide a smile when she laid her eyes on him and he returned it. "But I'm tired." She sighed again.

"I know. But duty calls. We'll get you some coffee." He promised.

"Fine." She rubbed her eyes and swung her legs out of the bed.

Dean quickly got dressed and packed their stuff. Exactly fifteen minutes later they walked up to Sam who stood leaned against the lime green Ford.

Baby almost fell asleep in her breakfast, so Dean brought her an espresso instead of a regular coffee. She made a grimace, as she tasted the bitter liquid. But with a promise from both the brothers that it would help, she finished it.

When she left for the bathroom, Dean felt Sam's gaze on him. He met his brother's eyes and saw the blame in them. "What?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said you weren't gonna screw your car. How could you take advantage of her like that?" Sam scolded.

"First of all, you asked if I did it, and I hadn't at that time. Second of all, I didn't take advantage of her. She wanted this too. Third of all…" He trailed off as he realized how cheesy it sounded. So when he continued, his voice was markedly lower and he didn't look his brother in the eyes. "I didn't screw her, we made love."

"Really?" Sam sounded like he didn't believe him, a hint of sarcasm saturated his voice.

"I am not a dick-monster, Sam! Just because I see a woman doesn't mean I wanna plow her. This is Baby, for god's sake. _My_ Baby! She might be a car, but she's always been my first and most consistent love."

"That's the point, Dean! She's a car that's now a confused and scared girl. How is that not taking advantage?" Sam hissed back.

"You mean last night where she was all scared of being alone? Yeah," He scoffed before he continued, "That was an act, so she could get to be alone with me. And no, we didn't plan it, she did. I didn't know what she was up to before we were in the room alone."

Sam scrutinized Dean's face as he thought. Dean could see that he was split between what he had told him and what he thought was right.

"Do you want a nine-sided summary in three copies of how gently I made love to her or what?" Dean snapped. He was getting tired of Sam's distrust and moral speech. He had done nothing wrong.

Holding his brother's gaze, he saw how he slowly let his guards down, wanting to believe Dean's words. He might think it was wrong, but if Dean and Baby were happy, that was what mattered.

"Fine," Sam held his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "As long as you both know what you two are doing." He said diplomatically, but Dean knew he talked most about Baby and her 'consent' or whatever in this.

"We do," Dean muttered. He didn't like fighting with Sam, but having his brother think he was so ruthless pissed him off.

Sam was about to say something when Baby returned. She didn't notice anything, her social skills were almost on line with Cas'. "Can I get another of those expression things?"

"Espresso," Dean and Sam corrected her in unison as Dean got up to get her another one.

After breakfast, they drove directly to the Sauer Castle. Again, parking the Ford so it wasn't immediately visible, but close enough if they needed to escape. Dean called Cas to check up on the ring. Cas reported that everything was fine in the bunker.

They decided that waiting for Rowena inside was the best idea. Also because a cold wind and dark clouds had come forward. Dean tried to convince Baby to stay in the car because he thought that was safest. She didn't have any combat training, barely knew how to handle a gun. Sam spent nearly half an hour trying to teach her. For every minute, his anxiousness about Rowena grew and he was worried about Baby, especially after last night. But Baby refused, she wouldn't leave them, especially not Dean.

After several tries, he had to give up and let her wait with them.

Hours passed when suddenly a female voice with a Scottish accent said, "I could smell you Winchesters from a mile down the road."


End file.
